What Happens Backstage
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: AU. Valerie was the star of the Duscha Theater, that is, until a new headliner named Sam comes along to put her in her place. It soon becomes a all out prank war between the two girls for the man of their dreams AND the spotlight. Full Summary inside, R


**What Happens Backstage  
Chapter One: A New Headliner**

**A/N: TA DA! A new Fic! I'm starting to get writing fever, and my muse is back! It's wonderful, I was going thought his huge, "Who am I?" stage and "Do I really want to be a writer?" and the outcome actually came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. I personally feel this is my best work yet; maybe the confused writers block stage was just building up skill?**

**Okay, well, I now have a deviantart for my penname, Spiffy McFloogan! I'll update it regularly with what positions I'm at on my stories and new story idea's and put down a few notes on stories (maybe a few spoilers and defiantly a lot of snippets). So, click the homepage link in my profile and add me as your friend!  
Or you can put this in your adress bar (without the spaces)  
http/ spiffymcfloogan .deviantart. com /**

**Well, anyways, here's the new story!**

**Summary: **AU. Valerie was the highlight of the stage until Sam showed up and stole the spotlight. The two battle it out on the stage while tricking each other into giving hints about how to snag their best guy friend as a date. Lies about relationships, lies about what gender their roommates look at, and pranks behind stages. While the lies split up Sam and Tuckers friendship, along with Danny and Valerie's, will anybody be able to see through it all and forget everything that happens backstage?

**Disclaimer: **I only own this idea, and the lyrics to the song sung in here!

* * *

Everyone seemed to move to an unheard beat. It was one of those classic moments in life where every moment, every sound, added to the music. The clicking of eyeliner caps, the breath of air onto a powder cup, the smack of lips as they evened out their lipstick, and the click of a hard heel walking down the long make-up room. 

"Hurry up ladies! We want to get this dress rehearsal done early tonight!" The gruff voice of Adena called. Adena was the director of the Duscha Theater. She was one of those beastly women who scared even the toughest men. One look at her huge arms and you thought she could bench press an elephant.

Rumors spread acrossed the Duscha about her mysterious past and bulk. Steroids, roller derbies, runaway circus performer- everything.

Her height helped with her intimidation factor, standing over 6'2 at the very least.Her voice was deep and gruff, and one would imagine razors scrapping against each other when she spoke. She had dark dirty blond hair pulled back into a stubby pony tail, making her huge face stand out even more and seem larger. Her green eyes held anything but kindness in them and once made a small boy run away in tears.

Her name, Adena, was humorous in itself. The girls backstage had once brought in a baby name book during a slow day and found her name. It was Hebrew for "delicate, sensual" which was wrong in two ways.One being that Adina was so incredibly rude and harsh, that people had trouble associating her character with that of the gentle flow of the Hebrew language. The second way her name was wrong was that "delicate" and "sensual" described a fluffy kitten, not an enormous woman such as Adena.

Adena's pace didn't not falter or slow down as she reached Valerie's cubby space for her own individual mirror. "That means you, Gray." Adena felt that she didn't need to address Valerie by her first name. She thought it made her meaning more serious, and there were two Valerie's backstage that got mixed up.

The music seemed to simmer to a continuous beet as Raeanne leaned around the small half wall that separated the Vanity Mirrors. "Better do what she says," she warned, her light brown eyes lighting up. "You remember that threat the directors made…." she trailed off.

Raeanne had been in every single production the Duscha had performed, grabbing the next-to-major parts. She had never felt any need to try out for a major role when she first entered the large oak wood doors into the Theater. She had paid for it, however, by always being chosen for the next-to-main parts by the Casting Director, Sophie. Raeanne had wanted to be in the spot light after their first production, seeing all the gifts sent to the head liner at the time, Maria.

Maria had died in a car accident heading back from the Cast Party the night of their last production showing. She was hit by alargesemi truck carrying Wal Mart goodsalmost head on, right after leaving the party in an excited hurry. Her death made Daren, the leader in Tech crew go into a deep depression. He turned to alcohol for a year after that.

That's when Valerie had stepped in.

She had swooped in, long yellow scarf blowing in the wind of her talent. She had stepped up for an audition one day and ever since then she had been the headliner for every show they played. Everyone thought she was an angel, she helped Daren out of his depression and alcoholism, brought a large audience, and seemed to have training in every single dance you could think of.

She _was _an angel too, that is, until the spotlight, and the praise that went with it turned her into an attention craving star. After her 6th successful show she started makingprimadonna demands and pranced around like she owned the Theater. And she basically DID own the theater, she was the main attraction, and never paused to let anyone know.

"Threat?" Valerie rolled her eyes, giving a huff of air as a laugh, as if she was to good to even spare a giggle for the likes of the Directors. "_Please_, they need me and they know it. I'll take as much time as I want." To prove her point, she dragged her eyes liner acrossed her bottom eye-lid slower than she had her previous lid.

Raeanne frowned, noticing the slow movement. She didn't say anything however; _no one_ spoke up to Valerie Gray and stayed in the Duscha for very long afterwards.

"Besides," Valerie continued, if she noticed Raeanne frown at her, she ignored it. "Who are they going to find to be the new head liner who could _possibly _bring a bigger crowd?"

Raeanne's eyes fell, looking at the blood red lipstick case Valerie had picked up. In the back of her mind, she quietly had a hope that she would one day be the new headliner, after Valerie had moved onto bigger theaters.

As if Valerie could read her mind, she smirked coldly. "You? Sorry dear, but you have to work on those high G's more. Also, you take a bit longer to learn the dance steps to our routines." She gave her a fake, sympathetic smile to Raeanne in the mirror as she uncapped the lipstick. "If you want, I could try to find time to help you with that. The singing, that is. If you're slow at a dance it's not my fault and it can't be helped."

Raeanne's shoulder's sunk slightly. She didn't want to have Valerie gloat about her fabulous voice anymore than she already heard at practice, so she politely declined. "Oh, I'm sorry, Val." She tried to smile. "I don't want to take up any of your time. I'll try to find a voice teacher." Of course, Raeanne didn't make nearly enough to afford a vocal teacher. However, she wasn't about to let Valerie know that so she could point it out publicly the next time the Costume Manager, Jacque, announced the fee for the next jaw dropping outfit she had to wear. Raeanne turned to go back to her own make-up when Valerie stopped her.

"Hey, tie me up." She said, her voice strong and level to make it clear that it was a command, _not _a request. Raeanne nodded and pulled on the corset strings to Valerie's dress. "As tight as you can get them, I don't want to flash the Director's in the middle of my solo."

With the final yank of string on the dress, the music started up again.

With a small click, Valerie set the lipstick down on the counter and turned, stepping down the cluttered hallway. Racks of clothing blocked the sides of the once wide hallway all the way back into the corner spiral staircase that lead up to a bridge above the stage. A crew member backstage sent her a sneer. "Nice way to be late, Val." he said. "The orchestra has been playing the same bar three times now!" Valerie glared back at him, telling him just where to put his comments next time he thought to speak to her.

Waiting for her in the middle of the bridge was a large metal circle, attached to the ceiling by strong wires. The wires traced back to the large control panel to the curtains down below Stage Left.

Grabbing the rim of the circle tightly, Valerie sat down in it, slapping the Crew member from before away from her when he tried to help her. She was fully capable of sitting down in an over sized hoola hoop on her own.

Almost immediately, she was beginning to get lowered down towards the stage. The Orchestra moved onto a new bar, blending into the natural beat that surrounded them.

With a final thick cord by the trumpets, the Circle was close enough to the ground for Valerie to step off of it. She opened her mouth and began to sing, projecting her voice to the far back wall and then some. She snapped her fingers on the short rests

"_They said, that, I would look good decked out in Rubies!  
They said, 'Hey, Don't cha know, you're such a big, 'Cut-ee?'" _

Back in the far corner of the theater, just below the balcony seats, a raven haired girl studied the moves in her head, matching them to the tune Valerie sang. Her head nodded to the count, trying to match what time signature the music was written in to make it easier. _Snap, step off the circle. Snap, arm thrust. Stomp with her left foot, then right, and grab the circle with her right hand, use it to spin around it. Snap, snap. Hold for two counts. Shake her thighs; bend her back and left step, right step, right kick out, right step, spin to the right. _She repeated the moves in her head, memorizing them

Her eye contact was only broken when a warm hand was set on her shoulder in a comforting matter. "You okay, kid?"

She looked up at the man with wide amethyst eyes. He had medium length light brown hair and caring hazel eyes that could turn into a deadly stare if you got on his bad side. He wore a button up light blue shirt, the top buttons undone to show off a white t-shirt underneath. Over his button up shirt he had on a light brown jacket, and wore faded lei jeans. He had a fair completion, save for the stubbles he had around his chin, taking the attention off his goatee to say he had no time to shave. His appearance makes him come off as a man fresh out of college.

She swallowed deeply, a lump forming in her throat. "Y-Yeah…" she said meekly.

He nodded at the stage, where Valerie was still dancing. "You think you can do that?"

Sam reached into her black jacket's pocket, fumbling for an Altoid mint. Altoid's always helped clear her throat of flem before she sang, so she could get better breath. She popped one in her mouth; it was her fifth since the man had picked her up from her apartment. "Mhmm…" she said shakily.

He squeezed her shoulder one more time.

"_I said, 'Man, Don't cha see,  
I'm bigger than any of you know?  
My name is, VALERIE STONE!'" _

Valerie Stone was her Stage Name, she gave it to herself after she proclaimed that she was the 'Jewel of the stage', implying she was worth more than any of the others.

The girl standing at the backhad her eyes closed now, replaying the lastverse in her head._Snap, snap. Kick ball change, back step, hip swing, and hop back onto the circle. Belt out the last line, not going flat or sharp and hold for four beats._

Before Valerie could take in another breath for the next verse, she heard someone clapping. It was the other director, Grant Leo. No one knew what his full last name was, but everyone knew that 'Leo' had nothing to do with it. "Great Valerie, come downstage here."

Valerie flicked her curly black hair behind her shoulder as she walked to the edge of the stage. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as if to imply he was boring her. First they had yelled at her to get on stage, then stopped her right in the beginning of her solo. She sighed, annoyed, and crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

Grant smiled at her. "I'd like you to meet someone," He said, turning his head towards the back of the theater. "DAREN! CAN YOU TURN ON THE HOUSE LIGHTS?" he shouted up to the tech booth.

Over the speakers, a voice came. "Sure thing," Daren said.

One of the chorus dancers on stage giggled. "Thank you God!" She joked; the rest of the chorus broke out into giggles. Daren was an attractive man, and they always joked that when his voice came acrossed the speakers he sounded like God. The joking was a pitiful attempt at flirting with him, but after Maria he had no interest in a relationship.

The house lights rose, and the Theater was filled with light, illuminating every corner. In the far back, the raven haired girl from before stood, hugging her jacket into herself. Normally she was never shy like this, but she had reason to be today. "Sam!" Grant called back to her. "Come on up here, please."

Sam took in a deep breath, her mint now gone. It left a harsh cold open airway for her, which was good if she wanted to project those notes without going flat. She dipped her head down and began to walk down the side isle in a hurried rush towards the stage.

Grant beamed at her lifting his arm up in a mute way of saying, "Come here!" Sam stepped up to him, and he dropped his arm around her shoulders, clutching her wrist with his free hand. "Ladies and gentleman I'd like you all to meet Sam Manson! She's here all the way from Ohio." Once no one made a motion to greet her, he continued. "Sam is your new headliner."

A new type of silence fell down onto the stage. This was different than the earlier silence. The earlier silence was an opportunity to let Grant speak. This silence now, however, was a silence to see the reaction of Valerie.

No one dared to speak up in congratulations to Sam; they'd be gone from Duscha before they could finish the sentence.

Suddenly, Valerie broke out into hysterical laughter, like Grant told a humorous joke. "O-o-oh ho ho ho!" she laughed, clutching her stomach as she bent over in a rather unattractive position. Her laugher echoed through the rafters in a cruel mockery of Sam.

Sam slouched her shoulders foreword in an antisocial matter. Normally she was more bold, more… not self conscious. But when she met Grant three days earlier he had promised her the spot light on the stage, and if she blew this audition in front of the cast, she wouldn't get it.

It was her dream to be up front on stage, and she wasn't going to let her over confidence get in the way of it, or this 'Valerie' girl.

Valerie's laughter had seized and she sent a humorous grin at Sam and Grant. "Fhew… that was a good one, Grant." she chuckled, turning around and heading off Stage Left. "Real funny joke, we need more of those to loosen up around here."

"Wanna hear a funnier joke?" Grant said, making her stop in her tracks. She didn't turn to face him however. "She's actually going to be the new headliner. Well, at least we'll decide that once we see both of your performances in a run through." He dropped his arm around Sam's shoulder, and gave her a gentle nudge towards the stairs heading to the stage they had installed during a pervious performance where the chorus went out into the audience. "Go on and get on that over sized hoop." he told her.

Sam nodded and slowly made her way towards the stairs. She felt like time had stopped, everyone was frozen in place except for their heads which followed her up the stairs and acrossed the stage.

She stared at the hoop. The bottom was ticker than the rest of it, to form a seat that wouldn't cut circulation off to her rear. "Go on," Grant coaxed her. "Just take the performance from memory of what you saw Valerie do."

Valerie's eyes narrowed at the path in front of her, her pride not letting her look back at Sam. "If you excuse me," she said loudly, gathering the attention back to herself. "I'm going to check what day it is to see if it's not April Fools." She heard the squeak of the hoop, and she knew Sam had sat on it. "Because I know if it isn't, then there shouldn't be one sitting on my hoop."

"Lucky you got off it then." Sam suddenly spoke up. She had held her tongue about Valerie as long as she could until it spilled out. Half of it was wanting to make a good impression, and the other half was to not get yelled at by Grant. Seeing him not make any movement to stop Valerie from insulting Sam though made her confident.

Valerie turned around to face her slowly sending her an annoyed look. "Listen sweetie," she started, turning and walking towards Sam slowly, shaking her hips and clicking her heels on the stage with her shoes. She set a hand on the hoop and leaned in close to Sam, lowering her voice so the cast had to strain their ears to hear her. "Little pathetic star wanna bees like you make me sick. Do us all a favor and walk out right now before you make a fool of yourself attempting to show me up."

With that, she turned around and slowly starting walking off stage.

Sam's nostrils flared in anger. She turned to Grant, a new power in the small, once shy woman. "5," she started, counting down for the band to start playing. "6, 5 6 7 8!"

The band started playing on cue, and then struck a heavy cord signaling Sam to start singing.

"_They said that I would look good decked out in Rubies!_

_They said, 'Hey, don't cha know you're such a big cutie?'"_

She expertly stepped to the music, her moves didn't match up with Valerie's perfectly, the parts she forgot filled in with her own to give it a new spice.

"_I said, "Man, don't cha know I'm bigger than any of you know!'"_

Valerie paused, reaching the edge of the curtain. She placed a hand on it, turning her head to listen to the finale of the verse.

In the back of the Theater by the seats a young man pushed the double doors open with his back. He carried a bag of Chinese food in his arms, ready to share it with his best friend who worked in the theater when he also stopped, not hearing the familiar voice of Valerie, but someone else's. He turned around stunned at the beauty standing on stage, singing. His ice blue eyes widened in shock.

"_My name is Samantha STONE!"_

She belted the last note to the extent of her ability, throwing her arms out in a triumphant gesture, a mute 'Ta da!'. Normally, no one was ever allowed to call her Samantha, and they usually found themselves on the floor with a bloody nose when they did. However, her shortened nick name Sam wouldn't fit with the tune, so the best she could do was put her full name in and adopt part of Valerie's Stage Name.

The Orchestra stopped playing, the chorus sat in stunned silence once again. Grant was the only person who didn't look like someone had just slapped them in the face. He had a playful floppy grin on his features, and he started clapping again.

He leaned towards Adena with a triumphant grin on his face, still clapping. "Didn't I tell you she was a knock-out?" he mumbled to her, pleased beyond reason.

Adena could only nod numbly, still in shock.

**Well, I wanted to see how you all would react to the first chapter before I went on farther. This chapter is serious, to introduce the plot (For once, it doesn't start 10 chapters in like it did in Sleepover) but when Danny and Tucker come in, and the pranks between the two rival girls pop up you'll be reeling in laughter.**

**I may edit this chapter with add-in's or changes; if I do I'll be sure to say so in the second chapter so you can go back and check it out.**

**R&R please!**

**Yours,**

**Spiffy**


End file.
